EL PRÍNCIPE DE UZU
by AioM
Summary: Naruto tiene una hermana, en ella se sello el chakra del Kyubi, mientras que en el su alma, sus padres aún viven pero lo dejan a un lado por su hermana, el fue maltratado por su propio pueblo, ahora Naruto viajara junto con sus doncellas a la nueva Uzushiogakure levantándola desde las cenizas, el lugar al que llamaran su hogar. Naruto-fuerte, Naruto Rinnegan, Naruto/Harem


_**Bueno amigos aquí ando de regreso con una nueva historia pero ahora con Naruto, Titulada EL PRINCIPE DE UZU, algo nuevo para mi dado que no había hecho algún fanfic de este anime, primero que nada esta historia será una clasificación "M" por su leguaje, sangre y por situaciones sexuales así que aquellos que no les guste pues no vean la historia, también cabe mencionar que será un Naruto-Harem, ya tengo la mayoría de las personajes femeninas elegidas.**_

_**Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos.**_

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

_*Ya veo con que así era*_**PENSAMIENTOS**.

"_Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA_

"**KageBushin no Jutsu —Jutsu Clon Sombra—" JUTSUS**

**("Neo") DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIAS HABLANDO**

_**(*Volvió a mi*) **__**DEMONIOS Y CONVOCATORIA PENSANDO**_

**SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, SI LO FUERAN NARUTO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TUVIERA MAYOR REPERTORIO DE JUTSUS, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

PROLOGO

Un rugido se escucho por toda la zona, un árbol salió volando por los aires, varios ninja lanzaron sus armas, ahí en plena lucha se encontraba el Kyubi no Kitsune, un solo zarpazo vasto para matar a una docena de ninjas, en ese momento una explosión se escuchó, el kitsune volvió la mirada hacia el humo, encontrándose con Gamabunta y el actual Hokage Minato Namikaze, este hiso que Gababunta lanzara su ataque combinado, provocando que el Kyubi saliera expulsado hacia una zona en específico y utilizando su jutsu firma ambos desaparecieron para trasladarse a la zona de ritual, encontrándose con dos bebes recién nacido, un niño de ojos azules con cabello rubio, mientras que el otro era una niña también con ojos azules pero ella tenía su cabello rojo.

_*No puedo utilizar el **Shiki Fuuin**, si lo hago solo podre sellar la mitad y no podría sellar lo faltante, no tengo otra opción, solo queda utilizar el sello que mi esposa creo*_ Minato empezó a canalizar energía en sus dedos, pero cuando iba a lanzar su sello fue atacado por el Kitsune gigante, hasta que unas cadenas doradas aparecieron deteniéndolo, el rubio dirigió su mirada para encontrarse con Kushina su esposa quien asintió con la cabeza.

"**Tentai Sinsho Hachi Fuuin –Sello Ocho Espíritus Celestiales****–**" Grito el Hokage dirigiendo su mano hacia el estómago de la pequeña niña, mientras que la otra la dirigió hacia un vasija de barro, haciendo rugir al Kyubi, una gran cantidad de energía azul fue siendoabsorbido por la niña y el objeto, haciendo desaparecer al zorro gigante.

La mujer pelirroja fue caminando lentamente hacia el rubio "Ya todo por fin término" el rubio asintió con la cabeza, pero sintieron un presencia maligna.

Poco a poco una masa roja fue arremolinándose _**(*No, no pueden volver a sellar, ellos sellaron mi chakra, en la niña y en ese objeto, aunque solo sellaron el ochenta porciento de mi poder*)**_ Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia los recién nacidos y ataco con sus garras, pero hubo una energía que lo hiso detenerse **_(*Ese sentimiento, es posible, lo irradia ese pequeño humano rubio*)_**

El Hokage no espero tiempo y choco sus manos sacando una energía morada "Piensas sellar el alma del Kyubi en Naruto" expreso con preocupación la mujer.

Minato miro tristemente a su esposa "No tengo de otra Kushina" y lanzado su mano hacia el pequeño "**Oni Hachidou Fuuin –Sello Ocho Caminos Demoniacos-**".

El Kyubi escucho lo que digo el Hokage **_(*Así que me sellara en el chico, esto va ser interesante, esta vez voy a dejar que me sellen, quiero ver si realmente mi corazonada es verdad*)_** haciendo que el Kyubi lanzara una sonrisa, algo que no paso desapercibido por los presentes.

Cuando termino el sello "Acaso viste eso, el Kyubi sonrió, también no intento librarse del sello, es como…" hablaba la mujer pero cuando iba a terminar su esposo complemento.

"Si quisiera ser sellado en el, algo planea el Kyubi con nuestro hijo, no debemos permitir que su alma corrompa a Naruto, nuestra hija es la única que puede dominar el alma del Kyubi"

CUATRO AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Por las calles de Konoha se encontraba un niño corriendo, apenas escondiéndose en un callejón oscuro, una horda de personas casaron corriendo, algunos traían cuchillos otros palos o cualquier tipo de chico se llama Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, hijo del actual Hokage Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki, siendo hermano gemelo de Natsumi Namikaze-Uzumaki El chico se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo esperando que se fueran, dado que no podía seguir por sus heridas en todo su cuerpo, su sangre corría por su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente cayendo en la inconciencia.

PASAJE MENTAL

El rubio fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose en una alcantarilla, el goteo del agua resonaba en el lugar y a pesar que se encontraba acostado en agua no sentía que estuviera mojado, el niño se fue incorporando poco a poco y fue revisando su cuerpo buscando su herida.

Sus orbes azules observaban a su alrededor "Donde estoy, aquí no es Konoha o si, acaso ya estoy muerto" se cuestionó el pequeño.

**("Hasta que por fin mi carcelero, me honra con su visita")** Se escuchó una voz grave en aquel lugar.

Naruto rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de la voz para encontrarse con una reja y se fue acercando lentamente a ella "Quien hablo, quien anda ahí" Cuestionó el Rubio con miedo en su voz.

En la oscuridad del lugar un par de ojos rojos se observaban y cuando la luz fue capaz de esclarecer el lugar se podía ver a un gigante zorro rojizo naranja, solo al verlo Naruto no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuanto metros por temor** ("Yo fui quien hablo, el gran Kyubi no Kitsune")** hablo el zorro con voz profunda.

Los ojos del chico mostraron sorpresa "Pe… pe... pero mi padre te mato, eso no es posible" dijo el chico.

El Zorro esbozo una sonrisa **("Acaso me vez muerto humano, yo no puedo morir, no hay un ser humano que pueda matarme")** expreso el zorro con orgullo en su voz.

Naruto estaba confundido, sorprendido y con miedo por lo dicho por el Kyubi "Entonces como".

El zorro dirigió la mirada hacia Naruto quien solo se estremeció por dicha mirada dirigida hacia el **("Su padre me sello en ti, al menos mi alma, mientras que mi chakra fue sellado en tu hermana, tu junto con ella son el jinchuriki no Kyubi, eres el sacrificio humano para contenerme")** expreso con enojo el Kitsune.

Naruto quedo en shock por lo dicho no podía creerlo "Noo, no es verdad, todo eso es mentira" Grito el pobre niño.

El zorro se agacho hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el chico **("Entonces dime cuando es tu cumpleaños")** cuestiono el zorro.

Naruto agacho la mirada y susurro "diez de octubre".

**("y cuando se supone que tu padre me mato")**

"Diez de octubre" volvió a susurrar el chico.

El zorro volvió a incorporarse **("Ahora lo entiendes humano, porque te atacan, porque de dicen demonio, ellos piensan que tú eres el Kyubi no Kitsune")**.

El pequeño niño negaba con la cabeza "Eso no es cierto, eso es, eso es" él quería negar las cosas, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, la forma en que lo miraban, la forma en que lo maldecían, el por qué lo llamaban monstruo o demonio, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar en chico abrazo sus rodillas y empezó a sollozar "Porque yo, yo que tenía la culpa" el sentía dolor, tristeza y traición. Por todos esos sentimientos encontrados un aura azul empezó a cubrirlo y para un momento cambiar a blanco.

Los ojos del gran zorro se ampliaron a ver al chico _**(*Esta sensación, tal como aquella vez cuando nació*)**_ viendo al chico pudo observar como en un momento sus ojos cambiaron de un azul a un morado anillado y por ultimo volver a azul **_(*Esos ojos, no hay duda, padre, no puede ser otro más que él, este humano es su descendiente*)_**.

Kyubi bajo la cabeza hasta el ras del lugar **("Humano, dime, acaso quieres venganza, acoso quieres destruir Konoha y les quieres hacer pagar")**.

Naruto dirigió la mirada hacia el zorro, sus ojos ya estaban hinchados por las lágrimas "Yo, yo quiero" pensó por un momento "No quiero venganza, pero tampoco puedo perdonarlos" hablo el chico con determinación "Quiero un verdadero hogar, un lugar donde pueda vivir, y no solo yo, también aquellos que sean como yo, o que sean marginados por cuestiones que no pueden controlar".

El zorro esbozo una gran sonrisa **_(*Es igual a el*)_** pensó, **("Como piensas lograr eso humano, si apenas eres un niño")**

Naruto bajo la cabeza y susurro "No lo sé"

**("Entonces qué tal si asemos un trato humano")** Expreso el gran zorro.

Esto agarro desprevenido a Naruto quien observo detenidamente al zorro "No soy humano, soy Uzumaki Naruto, y lo siento Kyubi pero no te puedo dejar salir, si eso es lo que quieres".

El Kyubi dirigió la mirada hacia el chico **("Haaaa haaa haaaaa, acaso pensaste que te iba a pedir salir")**.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces "eh, acaso no era eso, entonces que" pregunto con curiosidad.

El zorro se incorporó **("Yo te voy a entrenar, te voy a enseñar cómo ser un ninja, pero con una condición")**.

Naruto se acercó hacia el Kyubi "Y cual seria".

El zorro se quedó unos cuanto metros de su contenedor **("Cambia este lugar, es muy deprimente vivir en una alcantarilla")**.

Naruto movía su cabeza de un lugar a otro y observo el lugar y si era una alcantarilla "Y eso como lo hago" expreso el rubio en confusión.

El gran zorro negó con la cabeza** ("No lo sé, es tu mente")**.

EL rubio se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, con una mano tocándose la rodilla mientras que la otra mano tomo su mentón y se quedó en una forma pensativa. Fue imaginando el lugar. El Kyubi miraba con curiosidad a su contenedor y se sorprendió al ver que el lugar cambio ya no estaba en una alcantarilla, solo había una llanura, el pasto fue creciendo y grandes árboles fueron apareciendo, eran tan grandes que incluso el kyubi parecía como un zorro normal en un bosque, también apareció un rio y algunos animales silvestres.

Lentamente Naruto fue abriendo sus ojos y observo el lugar "Acaso yo hice esto" cuestiono aun incrédulo.

**("Si tú no lo crees, menos yo")** Expreso el zorro.

Al dirigir la mirada hacia donde estaba el zorro, este se encontraba a su lado y el sello ahora estaba colgando en su pecho como si fuera un collarín.

**("El lugar está bien, solo hay una cosa que no me gusto")** Expreso el demonio

"Que es" Hablo Naruto

**("PORQUE ME PUSISTE UN COLLAR PARA PERRO, ACASO ME VES CON CARA DE PERRO, SOY UN ZORRO NO UN PERRO")** Grito Kyubi.

El rubio retrocedió ante el gran zorro pero no fue por miedo, el chico rasco atrás de su cabeza "Fue lo único que se me paso en la mente" respondió avergonzado.

La marca de una vena apareció en la cabeza del zorro, este respiro un par de veces, hasta que por fin se calmó **("Bueno entonces empecemos")** al terminar de hablar una luz roja envolvió al zorro y su tamaño fue disminuyendo rápidamente, hasta tomar forma de una persona adulta, cuando la luz para y Naruto pudo ver, ahí ya no se encontraba un gran zorro, solo había un mujer de edad aproximada 21 a 24 años, tez clara, cabello rojizo naranja, ojos rojos rasgados, curvilínea, tenía sus uñas algo largas y este traía puesto un kimono de batalla rojo con estampado en zorro negros pegado al cuerpo la cual denotaba su hermosa figura.

El rubio tallo sus ojos para ver si eso era un espejismo o realmente paso "Ky, kyubi eres tú".

La chica devolvió la mirada hacia el niño y asintió con la cabeza **("Si, yo soy el Kyubi").**

"Pero como, parases una mujer"

La mujer rio **("Acaso no es lógico, como zorro no creo que pudiera enseñarte, pero ahora en forma humana si puedo")** este trono sus dedos y miro sádicamente al chico **("¿Empezamos?")**.

Naruto trago duro solo de ver el rostro del hermosa mujer "Antes de empezar Sensei, Kyubi es tu nombre" expreso el rubio.

La ojiroja parpadeó **("Eh")**.

"Si, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto no 'humano' como Sensei dice, no creo que tu nombre sea Kyubi, suena más como una sobrenombre".

La mujer embozo una media sonrisa **(*Este humano es diferente a los demás, es tan parecido a el*)** pensó, **("Es cierto Kyubi es solo un sobrenombre que ustedes los humanos me pusieron, mi verdadero nombre es Kurama, recuérdalo cachorro")**.

Naruto sonrió la ojiroja y dijo "Hai Kurama-sensei".

EN REALIDAD

Se encontraba un anciano, de cabellera blanca, y traje shinobi formal, este observaba a un chico de cabellera dorada en una de las camillas del hospital, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, su nieto adoptivo, el chico siempre alegre, curioso e imperativo por naturaleza, era su luz en la oscuridad "Como es posible que las personas sean tan idiotas, que ni siquiera diferencia entre un demonio y un niño, a veces me pregunto quién es el demonio" expreso el anciano con tristeza.

"Esa misma pregunta me he hecho yo Sandaime-sama" Exclamo una voz carente de emoción.

El anciano dirigió la mirada hacia la nueva voz, diferenciando al anbu quien acababa de llegar "bienvenido Itachi-kun, en bueno verte que estés de regreso" dijo el anciano con sinceridad.

El anbu quien se retiraba la máscara, dejando ver a un joven de cabello negro, ojos ónix, con marcas de ojeras "Aunque al parecer no tan pronto" comento mientras miraba al chico, mostrando cierta tristeza en su mirada, en ese preciso momento llego otra anbu con la máscara de gato y al parecer parecía un poco agitada.

"Regreso a Konoha y de lo primero que me entero es que Naruto-kun fue atacado" Dijo la voz femenina.

El sandaime suspiro "Los aldeanos no han superado el miedo al kyubi aun".

"PERO SOLO ES UN NIÑO" Grito la anbu.

"Lo sé Yugao-chan" Hablo tranquilamente el anciano.

La chica retiro su máscara dejando ver a una bella mujer, con cabello purpura, con ojos marrones con iris negra "Lo siento Sandaime-sama por gritarle, pero me siento enojada por los aldeanos, y más con el Yondaime que no se preocupa por el" ante lo dicho Itachi asintió con la cabeza en afirmación con Yugao, pero todos fueron sacados de su conversación gracias a un pequeño gemido.

Naruto apenas iba despertando cuando escucho algunas voces en el lugar, las tres siendo reconocidas, el rubio intento incorporándose, pero un dolor recorrió su cuerpo dejando escapar un leve gemido "Solo el mover me causa dolor" dijo.

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico "Como te encuentras Naruto-kun" Hablo el anciano.

Naruto coloco la mano en su mentón intentando parecer pensativo "Me siento como si una turba furiosa me persiguió por todo Konoha" expreso intentando que sonara como broma, algo que no le pareció a la chica.

"Naruto-kun no es gracioso, estaba muy preocupada por ti" Expreso al anbu de cabello morado secundando Itachi con un asentamiento con la cabeza.

"Lo siento Yugao-nesan, Itachi-nisan, Jiji" Expreso el chico triste.

Un pequeño suspiro salió del anciano "Es momento que te llevemos a casa y explicar a tus padres lo que paso aquí, ellos deben estar preocupados" comento el Sandaime.

El rubio miro tristemente y negó con la cabeza "No Jiji, es mejor dejar las cosas así, aunque lo haga ellos no harán nada, solo se preocupan por mi hermana Miruko" dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Sarutobi no sabía que decir en esos momentos _*Como es posible que hayas dejado a un lado a Naruto-kun, Minato y Kushina, acaso no lo ven como su hijo*_ antes que pudiera decir algo el chico salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un trio muy triste.

"Esto no puede seguir así Sandaime-sama, Naruto-kun no tiene la culpa de nada y es quien termina lastimado" Expreso la chica mientras se retiraba y siguiéndole el paso estaba el Uchiha.

Ya estando fuera se encontraron con un chico de cabello corto negro cenizo y también ojos ónix, este era muy parecido a Itachi.

"También has venido Shishui-san" Comento la joven.

El Uchiha recién llegado se acercó a ambos "Si pero al parecer, ya no está Naruto-kun verdad" la pareja asintió con la cabeza, ante ello Shishui suspiro en resignación.

"Mi misión duro más de lo esperado" Expreso Shishui.

La chica comprendió, dado que también ella le paso "Si te comprendo, verán hayamos a Anko-chan, y al parecer no recuerda nada de los últimos tres años" Expreso la anbu tristemente.

Itachi levanto la ceja "Es posible olvidar tres años de su vida".

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza "No lo sé, pero cuando la encontramos, ella tenía una misteriosa marca en el cuello, en forma de tres tomoes, ahora ella está con Inoichi-sama para verificar su mente".

Shishui gruño, captando la atención de los presentes "Es un sello, un sello muy complicado, fue algo que encontramos en una de sus guaridas abandonadas, pero desafortunadamente no encontramos ninguna información clave del sello, ni siquiera el Hokage-sama ni Kushina-sama pudieron encontrar una forma de inhabilitarlo"

La chica no pudo evitar una profunda tristeza por la chica, ella solo con 10 años de edad y ya tenía la vida arruinada, por culpa de Orichi-teme.

Mientras tanto con Naruto después de correr los rápido que sus pequeñas piernas les permitían, por fin llego a compuesto Namikaze, abrió lentamente la puerta, camino por la sala, solo para encontrar a sus padres sonriendo alegremente con su hermana mientras que cenaban, mirando tal escena el subió a su cuarto, ya estando dentro el acostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos esperando las enseñanzas de Kurama-sensei.

* * *

_**NOTAS**_

_**Los personajes femeninos de la historia se irán conociendo a través de los capítulos siguientes, por lo que si tienen algunas sugerencias de quien puede integrarse al harem háganmelo saber, al igual que la razón por la que puede ser integrada.**_

_**Voy a utilizar algunas palabras en japonés, pero serán de frases que nosotros podemos dominar por lo que no aplicare traducción.**_

_**Tengan en mente que la aptitud de Naruto va ser diferente al del anime, no solo porque tiene familia, sino también porque él no desea ser reconocido sino que desea en verdadero hogar.**_

_**Las habilidades de Naruto serán bastantes superiores al promedio, por lo que será fuerte en poco tiempo, dado que es un verdadero genio en las artes ninja.**_


End file.
